


On Cloud Nine

by Aethelia



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Hinted Double B, Junhwe being dumb, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, That's it, hint of smut, honestly just jundong being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelia/pseuds/Aethelia
Summary: Scenes of Junhwe and Donghyuk being stupidly in love based on different tweets.Chapter 1: Donghyuk wants Junhwe to stop paying all his attention to the dog.Chapter 2: Sometimes being stupid leads to good results.Chapter 3: Junhwe enjoys a dinner celebration with his favorite peopleChapter 4: Donghyuk can't believe Junhwe is this dumb; "Really. You wanted to watch me becute?





	1. Donghyuk wants all the attention, G

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow I'm so in love with Jundong it's unreal. 
> 
> These are all based on different tweets/tumblr posts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/abo_rps2/status/1089056960782073856

Donghyuk’s pouting as he stares at the gorgeous honey-colored Shiba sitting in front of him, in his man’s lap. His man isn’t even looking at him! Usually he can get tense and Junhwe would look over –  _“Aww,_   _Dongttopi –“ “Don’t call me that!” –_ but Junhwe’s  _not even looking_ at him. Junhwe’s pretty fingers are running through the Shiba’s golden thick fur and Junhwe’s looking down at her, giggling over her pretty eyes and leaning down to give her kisses. Donghyuk rests his chin down on the back of his hands and pouts, peering from under his lashes to the marble patterning of the table.

“Why don’t you give me attention?” Donghyuk mumbles and sighs, resting his left cheek on the cold marble so he can play with his rings.

“Hmm?” Koo. Dumb. Hoe. That’s what his name should be. Too preoccupied to even hear his whines. His very non-passive aggressive sighs. Donghyuk sticks out his bottom lip even more and ignores the man in front of him. 

“Donghyukie?” No response. Junhwe leans forward, dumb smile on his face and asks, “What, you jealous?” Donghyuk still doesn’t reply, but turns his head so his other cheek is resting on the table, as if that can prevent Junhwe from seeing his face.

“Aw babe,” Junhwe pokes at Donghyuk’s squishy cheeks, “I was just joking –“

“I’m jealous.”

“Huh?” Junhwe didn’t think Donghyuk would admit it this quickly. Usually he would sulkily comment on what Junhwe did and Junhwe would have to run to Jinhwan hyung for decoding help and  _then_  it takes  _years_  before Donghyuk is no longer mad because “You  _always_  go to Jinhwan hyung when really you should  _just ask me!_ ” 

Junhwe doesn’t remind his lover that Donghyuk usually locks himself in the room and ignores him when he knocks. For Donghyuk to be so upfront today – a Christmas miracle? No, Christmas was only a few months ago. His birthday? No, he thinks he remembers his own birthday, and he’s pretty sure by now that it isn’t Donghyuk’s birthday either. Or is it? Shit. 

“Happy birthday,” he quickly mumbles under his breath, so that if he’s wrong Donghyuk doesn’t actually hear it, but if he’s right, he can tell the truth later that he did, in fact, say it. Yeah, he’s such a genius.

“What?”

“Forget it,” Junhwe waves his arms and laughs nervously. Maybe he should text Jinhwan hyung to double check? Honey butts her nose against his arms and Junhwe is momentarily distracted as he coos at her, scratching and petting her head at the same time.

“You never pet me like that,” Donghyuk says as he sits up, the frown on his face making him look like a precious child that Junhwe just wants to coddle. This. This is why Donghyuk has all of iKON wrapped around his very pinky. Oh Lord! Have mercy. Junhwe wants to combust with all the cuteness present in his boyfriend.

“Dongtoppi,” Junhwe laughs, and Donghyuk’s brows burrow even more. Hajimaaaaa, he wants to whine, but Junhwe just picks up the dog and leans across the table just so he can press a kiss against his boyfriend’s forehead, and Donghyuk’s lashes flutter as he closes his eyes instinctively.

“I’ll give you lots of love when we go home,” Junhwe murmurs as he gives a lecherous wink, and Donghyuk blushes despite his grin. Whoops, Hanbin hyung, looks like he won’t be able to go in and choreograph with him tomorrow. What. A. Shame. But wait –

“Did you just kiss me after you’ve been kissing a  _random_  dog in the café all afternoon?!”

“Wh – stop hitting me! You do that to me all the time with Obang!”

(It takes some mouthwash and a lot of clean kisses to coax Donghyuk back into his arms that night, but totally worth it!)


	2. Being Stupid is Good for the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to do something stupid for once."  
> "I'm stupid, do me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this tumblr post: https://jjuneeeeeeya.tumblr.com/post/183809022012/donghyuk-i-have-the-urge-to-do-something
> 
> A little rushed – might come back and expand this? Not sure.  
> Happy birthday to our noise pollution Junhwe!

Donghyuk sighs, slumped over the dining table.

“Long day?” Yunhyeong peeks over from the kitchen counter where he’s peeling vegetables for soup.

“You could say that,” he mumbles, idly playing around with the bracelets on his wrist.

“Wanna tell me about it?”

“Oh, what are we tellin’? Got some _tea_?” The front door swings shut and hits the door lock, which, despite Donghyuk constantly telling them was such an unsafe thing to do, they still did because “ _Y’all come over all the time anyways and I don’t want to give you keys.”_ Bobby’s voice is loud, and Donghyuk can already hear the obnoxious teasing in his hyung’s voice.

“Fuck off,” Donghyuk mumbles, burrowing his head into his arms to avoid the love fest that’s sure to happen.

Sure enough, he hears loud smacks from Bobby most likely planting raspberries on Yunhyeong’s face and his “Stop it!” that didn’t sound convincing at all, due to all his giggles.

“I just hate myself sometimes,” Donghyuk sighs. The chair across from him slides out and a body plops down. Definitely Bobby, with how rude his body sounds from such a simple action.

“Aww, what happened Donggu?” Bobby’s hands ruffle his hair, and Donghyuk lifts his head slightly to peer at his friend.

“I dunno. It’s just one of those days, I guess?”

“Tell me about it. Jenkins decided today that we weren’t moving fast enough and moved that fucking paper to next week. Next week! Are they even allowed to move assignments forward? What a dick.” Bobby’s voice contains his indignant anger, but he continues to run his fingers through Donghyuk’s hair slowly, soothingly.

“I just wish I could do something stupid for once. Be brave and _not_ think.” Donghyuk stomps his feet against the wooden floors and groans. He hears the front door slam again, and wonders who else in the group arrived, considering how everyone should be busy at this time.

“I’m stupid, do me.” There’s a pause in the air before Donghyuk jerks his head up in surprise. There, standing by the door, looking just as shocked, is the very bane of his existence, Koo Junhwe.

“I-I-I mean,” Junhwe awkwardly laughs and looks around, a little lost, a tight grip on the doorknob.

“I’ll just go?” He spins and open the door, but just as he is about to step out, Yunhyeong springs out and yanks him back.

“No no, you just got here. Come sit for a bit.” Yunhyeong has his calm ‘you-will-listen-to-me’ mother voice. Donghyuk’s still staring in their direction with a slightly dazed look in his eyes, brows scrunched together in confusion.

Bobby wants to laugh, because honestly, if a slip of a tongue was all they needed to push the two to a confrontation, they should have done this long ago.

Yunhyeong, despite his skinny frame and disdain for gym, has a surprisingly strong grip as he practically drags Junhwe to the dining table.

“You’re not usually here until later, what’s up?” Yunhyeong questions as he pushes Junhwe down into a seat.

Junhwe glances at Donghyuk, and the two blush as they quickly glance away.

“I saw Donghyukie earlier, and he didn’t look okay…” Junhwe trails off and clears his throat.

Earlier? Donghyuk looks down, sure that his face is either pale or red. He hadn’t expected Junhwe to see him. After all, a lower classman was in the middle of a confession, one that Donghyuk had accidentally stumbled upon. It shouldn’t matter, because Junhwe didn’t swing that way, but Donghyuk couldn’t help but feel a ting in his heart as he watched people over time go up to Junhwe and wonder if there would be a day when Junhwe accepted one of them. And the girl, she was cute. Really cute. What if Junhwe decided one day that he did like girls after all? Probably not likely, but…what if?

He didn’t want that to happen. He didn’t want Junhwe to accept anyone. He wanted to keep the man for himself, even though he never bolstered up the courage to tell his friends just what he thought, his _what ifs_ always providing perfect reasoning for him to chicken out. He hadn’t expected Junhwe to see him, and to even come after him to double check on him? And what he’d said earlier…what did it mean?  
His brain wants to say that it’s exactly what he hopes it means, but his heart wants to be a dramatic bitch and think of all the other possible meanings.

Bobby sighs and stands up. “I think the two of you should talk. Really talk. Don’t make excuses. Yunhyeong and I’ll leave you to it.” The couple starts walking away and Donghyuk wants to call them back, ask them to stay.

“Oh, and Donghyuk?” Bobby stops and turns around. “Be stupid. _Do_ stupid.” He throws a wink and grins before Yunhyeong pushes him toward their bedroom.

Be stupid, huh? His heart palpitates in anticipation of what he’s about to do, and there are a thousand _what ifs_ floating around in his brain, but what’s the worse that could happen?  
Okay, there’s a lot. Bad question. It’s fine, Donghyuk breathes in and out slowly, wondering where he should even start.

“I like you.” Junhwe says, very matter-of-factly, and Donghyuk would have almost thought Junhwe was unaffected by it all if he hadn’t been looking down, with Junhwe’s closed fists gripping his sweatpants in his line of sight.

He looks up, eyes searching Junhwe’s face. Looking at his eyes, at his lips, and he blinks.

“You…you do?”

“Yeah,” Junhwe smiles sheepishly before he lets out a whoosh of air. “Damn, that felt quite good.”

Donghyuk can’t stop himself from grinning, and he bites his lips so he doesn’t look too crazy.

“Really?” He can’t help but ask once more, to really confirm.

“GODDAMN DONGGU HE SAID YES!” Bobby yells, his head peeking from around the corner, and Donghyuk’s hands fly up to cover his face. Of course they were eavesdropping. What else did Donghyuk expect?

“Yeah, I do.” Junhwe says softly, and he reaches out to pull one of Donghyuk’s hands down so he can intertwine their fingers together. “I wasn’t sure, but I think you might like me too?”

Donghyuk rubs his thumb against the back of Junhwe’s hand and he smiles. “Yeah, I do,” he repeats, eyes crinkling up into his trademark eye smile.

“You know…” Junhwe leans forward and whispers, “I _really_ am quite stupid. And since I’m such a nice boyfriend, I’ll let you do me. For free.”

Donghyuk laughs, and his heart lightens. He feels like he’s on a roller coaster, his mood that had been so down earlier now so elevated he feels like he could fly.

“Hold on,” he teases, “I don’t remember us being boyfriends?”

Junhwe leans in further more, and Donghyuk’s breath hitches. Their lips are so close and he can feel Junhwe’s warm breath on his skin as he exhales.

“Can I?” Junhwe murmurs as he tilts his head slightly. Donghyuk gives a small nod and then he feels warm pressure against his lips, brief and chaste, but enough to send electric tingles down his spine.

“Date me?” Junhwe whispers when he pulls back, as if aiming to transfer the words through their lips with how little distance there is between the two.

“Okay,” Donghyuk replies, and he sighs happily when Junhwe leans again to kiss him. Softly at first, but then suddenly when more intensity as Junhwe moves his lips, coaxing Donghyuk to move with him. Junhwe’s arms come around to support his back and Donghyuk grips Junhwe’s shoulders as he parts his lips to kiss him back.

“Break it up kids! PG-13 in this household!” Goddamn Bobby, Donghyuk groans and moves to pull back, but Junhwe’s arms keep him in place for another second as his boyfriend ( _boyfriend!)_ kisses him a little more. Then they back away slowly, Donghyuk’s eyes blinking open, and he bites his lips when he sees Junhwe staring at him intently, his hooded eyes so enticing.

“You’re never PG-13 with Yunhyeong-hyung,” Donghyuk complains lightheartedly, gaze still locked with Junhwe.

“It’s our apartment, brat,” Bobby smacks Donghyuk’s head and that’s what finally breaks their eye contact.

“Ow!” Donghyuk glares up at Bobby and is just about ready to yell out a complaint to Yunhyeong when Junhwe gets up just to gently smooth his pain with a kiss. Donghyuk’s frozen in place, eye level with Junhwe’s abdomen, and wow, it’s amazing how life can suddenly change in a day.

“Jesus,” Bobby raises his eyebrows, piercing glistening in the sunlight. “Have y’all only been dating for five minutes? You sure?”

Junhwe straightens up and it’s the first time Donghyuk sees a hint of a blush on his face. “Sorry,” he mutters, not even daring to look at Bobby in the eye. Instead, he turns to face Donghyuk. “I’m actually late for class right now, but…date, later?”

Date, already? Donghyuk nods, his already present grin growing.

“I’ll text you, but I gotta get back.” Junhwe kisses his forehead this time before he leaves for the door. “Bye babe!”

Babe, already? His heart is going to burst. “Bye!” He calls out, but he’s already gone.

A few seconds later, Junhwe opens the door again, slightly out of breath. “Backpack, yeah.” He grabs his bag lying next to the door and grins before running out again.

Yunhyeong snorts. “Definitely not your smartest choice, Donggu.”

Donghyuk laughs, a little breathless. “Maybe not, but it’s definitely the best choice.”


	3. The World Spins; My World Spins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah,” Junhwe smiles with utter adoration in his eyes as he stands in front of the restaurant door, arms crossed, “My world’s spinning right in front of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another update...because I'm feeling inspired these days and I thought I'd best write these up before I forgot about them. 
> 
> Based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/1ouvre/status/1112507773277925376

It’s a pretty damn good birthday, Junhwe thinks. He got to go home, cuddle with Bbangdaeng and eat lunch with his family. His sister even bought him a bag of hot bars, bless her soul. And now he gets to spend the remainder of it with his other family: his bandmates.

He’d never expected to click so well when he first became a trainee, but the two survival shows really brought them closer together, and now he couldn’t imagine himself anywhere else. Maybe he didn’t express his love for them ever, maybe rarely, but late at night in his room he liked to muse over his relationships and bring out his inner thoughts through his poems. And of course, he thinks as he looks at the man in front of him, his muse was the number one in his life.

Donghyuk pauses from grilling the meat, because even though Chanwoo’s the real maknae, Donghyuk is maknae enough and hyung enough at the same time to take over the tough role of continuous grilling, and looks up at him.

“Hungry?” He smiles, and Junhwe wants to reach across and grab his hand. Wants to go home already and kiss him, maybe watch a movie together, maybe ignore the movie all together and make out, maybe press hot kisses to his nipples (they’re honestly huge, Junhwe swears), maybe nip his defined butt and listen to his whines – maybe Junhwe just wants to love Donghyuk thoroughly, again and again.

“I’m always hungry,” Junhwe answers, and it’s true, because he’s probably had six meals that day already, but it’s also true because he’s a little tempted to eat Donghyuk up.

Donghyuk sighs and whines, “I hate that you’re still so fit after eating like a pig.” He’s a little tipsy enough that his words slur in the end, but Junhwe is still impressed with how much motor control his boyfriend has. Donghyuk picks up a bunch of pieces of meat and drops them on Junhwe’s plate.

“Hyung! I want to eat too!” Chanwoo can’t even hide his distress at seeing all that well grilled, slightly crisp pork belly disappear from his sight.

“Donggu’s playing favorites again,” Bobby shouts as he slaps Donghyuk’s shoulder.

Even Yunhyeong, the all-caring mother who tends to overfeed all the members, frowns in disapproval. “We know it’s Junhwe’s birthday, but isn’t this too much?”

Donghyuk only giggles and shrugs. “It’s his birthday!”

Junhwe laughs and says in a singsong voice, “Yeah, it’s my birthday~” He still places a piece of meat on all his member’s plates though, because he’s soft like that. And of course, he holds a piece out in front of Donghyuk’s mouth, poking his lips lightly with the piece of meat. “You too, Donghyukie. Eat up.”

Donghyuk leans forward and takes the pork belly into his mouth and follows that up with a shot of soju. “Ah, so good. I’m so good at grilling, right, Ju-ne?”

They should probably stop drinking so much, Junhwe thinks, although he’s not sure if his head is getting cloudy because of the alcohol or because of Donghyuk’s giggles. Ah, it’s okay, they’re not being filmed anyways and Jinhwan-hyung is just as hyped up about the night to really care.

“Yeah,” he smiles indulgently and rests his chin in his hand, content being in that moment with his family.

***

When they finally finish eating, everyone’s in different stages of inebriation. As expected, Jinhwan and Junhwe were the most sober. Hanbin had drank an extra can of his favorite fruity beer and was already dozing off on Bobby’s shoulder, hands still gripped around Bobby’s finger. Chanwoo’s vigorously explaining to Yunhyeong about something in his fancy English vocabulary about…Overwatch? Fortnite? League? No, something about farming – Farmville? while Yunhyeong’s just laughing and filming, as always. Donghyuk is…where’s Donghyuk? Junhwe takes out his card and leaves Jinhwan-hyung to pay for the meal while he exits the restaurant to find his boyfriend.

There, standing in the parking lot, is Donghyuk with his oversized hoodie spinning in the open. His head is tilted back and Junhwe sees how the moon lights up his face.

“Ju-ne, Ju-ne!” Donghyuk spins with his arms spread open and moves towards Junhwe, like a top spinning to find its gravity. He bumps into Junhwe and the taller man wraps his arms around his lover to keep him stable.

“Ju-ne, the world’s spinning – Ju-ne, your face is spinning,” Donghyuk laughs and giggles and it comes out as a snort. He tries to push Junhwe’s arms off, and after a second Junhwe lets him go.

Donghyuk runs and starts turning again. “The world! The world Ju-ne, all spin-ing!”

“Yeah,” Junhwe smiles with utter adoration in his eyes as he stands in front of the restaurant door, arms crossed, “My world’s spinning right in front of me.”

A snort comes from behind him, but Junhwe’s too entranced to turn around.

“So whipped,” Jinhwan says as he stands next to the giant.

“Yeah,” Junhwe says absent-mindedly, and he wouldn’t mind shouting it out to the world. He watches Donghyuk finally stop, instead squatting with his hands on his head. Donghyuk yells out, “Ju-neeee, everything’s spinning…” He doesn’t sound as happy as he did moments ago, so Junhwe heads towards him in large strides, and it isn’t long before he has his world back in his arms again. He scoops Donghyuk up in a koala hug and before he walks back to the front door of the restaurant. Jinhwan-hyung has disappeared, probably headed back inside to round up all the boys.

Junhwe likes it, being out in the night with the light breeze, half moon shining down on them, and the noise from the restaurant drowned out by their small bubble. Junhwe likes it, with Donghyuk breathing right into his ears, hands wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist, and garbled words whispered into his skin. Junhwe likes it, having a complete birthday like this.

He takes a chance and turns to peck Donghyuk on the cheek.

“Mmm, Ju-ne, love you.”

Junhwe’s glad the rest of the members aren’t out yet, because he wants to stay in this moment for a little more, with his entire world contained in his embrace.

“Love you too, baby.”

 


	4. A Dose of Cuteness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhwe's dumb but he means well, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where this one came from. 
> 
> Nah, actually it was based off this tweet: https://twitter.com/jundong_cpp/status/1085494404402565122

It’s a rare night when they’re drinking together, just the two of them in Donghyuk’s room. Jinhwan was still out with his sister and Bobby was in the studio with Hanbin, so it was just the two of them in the apartment, and Junhwe desperately wanted to try out a new bottle of whiskey he’d bought the other day. He had barged into Donghyuk’s room, where Donghyuk was resting on his armchair watching Chanwoo’s latest YouTube video.

“Let’s drink,” he had said, holding up his bottle along with two glasses.

“For what?” Donghyuk asked, not bothering to look up or pause his video.

“Dunno,” Junhwe answered, shrugging even though Donghyuk wasn’t even looking. “Just feel like it.”  
It was good enough of a reason. “Sure,” Donghyuk said.

And so they drank, until now with the two of them leaning back against Donghyuk’s bed and Donghyuk resting his head on Junhwe’s shoulder.

“You know,” Donghyuk says, eyes shut and the words coming out a little drowsily as he twirled the empty cup around with his hands. “You know, I’ve been in love with you for quite some time.” He doesn’t know why he says it now. Maybe it’s because of how comfortable Junhwe’s shoulders are, or how Junhwe’s allowing the skinship without a second word, or how good Junhwe smells, a little musky and woody and spicy, and how he wants to burrow himself into the other’s arms and stay there. Maybe it’s because his heart is heavy with carrying the secret, or how he knows Junhwe’s only here with him tonight because Jinhwan-hyung isn’t here, or because he just _needs_ to tell someone about his feelings so he doesn’t burst, and he’s a little tipsy enough he’s willing to tell it to the man enough.

“I know,” Junhwe says as he places his own head on Donghyuk’s. “I’ve been in love with you for a while too.”

“What?” Donghyuk quickly lifts his head and looks at the taller man in surprise. “Why haven’t you said anything?”

Junhwe shrugs. “It was cute. You were cute.”

Donghyuk stands up and towers over Junhwe with a hand on his hip and the other pointing at him. “What the hell?”

“Look,” Junhwe says as he stands up as well, placing his hand gently on the dancer’s hips. “I liked looking at you blush and how you acted around me. It was endearing!”

Donghyuk stares at Junhwe, eyes squinted, so Junhwe continues on.

“I mean, I was going to tell you at some point?”

“I thought you didn’t like me!”

“Well I do. Wanna date?”

“Are you stupid?” Donghyuk looks at Junhwe incredulously.  
“No?” Junhwe raised his eyebrows. “I mean, you like me, I like you, of course we should date.”

“I was _cute._ ” Donghyuk repeats.

“Yeah, super cute. I mean, you’re always cute, and I liked looking at you be cute.”

Donghyuk pushes Junhwe down onto the bed and swings his legs over Junhwe’s waist. He leans down and whispers in his ears while slowly grinding his hips into Junhwe’s. “We could have been fucking all this time, but instead you wanted to watch me be _cute?_ ”

Junhwe gulps, hands unconsciously gripping the bed sheets tightly in his fists. He hadn’t thought this far.

Donghyuk places his lips against his cheek and drags them down until they were against the corner of Junhwe’s mouth.

“I can’t fucking believe this.” He doesn’t let Junhwe answer, but parts his lips and fit them with Junhwe’s before he bites down on Junhwe’s bottom lip. He doesn’t stop grinding their bodies together, grinning when he feels hardness against him. He tilts his head and kisses Junhwe properly, sighing in pleasure when Junhwe slowly kisses back, and he swipes his tongue against Junhwe’s lips, silently asking for permission. Junhwe lets him in and they both exhale as Donghyuk slides his tongue over Junhwe’s tongue and engage him in a dance, intertwining and moving together.

Donghyuk pulls back and stares down at him. “We could have been doing that all this time,” he says and frowns, “but you wanted to watch me be _cute_?”

A light blush appears on Junhwe’s cheeks and he tries hard to buck his hips up in response. “I–I…” He’s obviously a little preoccupied, brain a little too scattered to make a proper response.

Donghyuk stills his body and starts nipping at Junhwe’s neck. He mouths at the man’s collarbones and leaves behind small scars that the coordi noonas will surely scold him for. He grins against pale skin when he feels large hands on his hips and Junhwe’s eager movement below him.

“You know what?” He leans back and stares down at Junhwe, sliding his hands slowly under his white shirt and over his sculpted abs.

“What?” Junhwe looks at him with his hooded fucking eyes and Donghyuk’s a little tempted to sit on his face and wipe that smirk off his face.

“You liked me being cute, yeah?” Donghyuk roughly and quickly pinches Junhwe’s small nipples, ignoring his yelp of protest. “I can be fucking cute for you. In fact, since you’ve gone so long without touching me, I’m sure you can go even longer.” Before Junhwe can even tell what’s happening, Donghyuk’s moving off his body and jumping off the bed.

“Donghyukie,” Junhwe groans and sits up. “C’mon.”

Donghyuk ignores him and stands facing the window, away from the bed. He peers over his left shoulder tucks his thumbs under the waistband of his shorts. He slowly pushes them down, white briefs as well. He bends over as he pushes his pants down, head still turned so he can capture Junhwe’s gaze. Junhwe doesn’t know what he should do other than helplessly stare as Donghyuk’s very nicely defined butt is exposed to him, and it’s definitely not helping that Donghyuk keeps staring at him like that.

“Am I still cute?” Very much so, Junhwe wants to answer, with how Donghyuk stands back up and shuffles around with his pants and briefs around his ankles so he can face him.

Donghyuk tugs his shirt off and throws it behind him and steps out of the remainder of his clothes. “I think you should be punished,” Donghyuk says seriously, “but honestly, I kinda want your hands on me.”

Yes, Junhwe wants to scream, because he wants to run his hands over that gorgeous body as well.

“But you and I both know,” Donghyuk says as he moves closer so he stands right by the bed, “That I’m fucking petty enough...”

No, Junhwe groans, because yes, he does know how petty Donghyuk can be sometimes, and he doesn’t like where this is heading.

“…that I can, and will leave you like this right now.”

Seriously? Junhwe wants to whine and pull Donghyuk back down on him. He doesn’t care that they technically aren’t even dating yet, or that this is skipping a few crucial steps. He loves Donghyuk, and he knows Donghyuk loves him. Fuck conventions.

Donghyuk strokes Junhwe’s cheeks and leaves little kisses all over his face, and Junhwe closes his eyes as he enjoys the slight wetness that is left behind. He reopens when he feels Donghyuk lean back, and watches as Donghyuk heads to his drawer and opens them, quite aggressively too, he should add.

“I’m going to take a shower. Don’t even think about coming in.” Are you sure? Junhwe wants to ask, eyes glancing briefly at his half-hard erection. But he doesn’t, because he isn’t that stupid sometimes. Donghyuk doesn’t look at him again as he grabs a towel and starts heading out the door, not even bothering to cover himself up. He doesn’t slam the bedroom door, but he might as well have with how he stalks towards the bathroom. He does, however, slam the bathroom door shut.

Junhwe waits until he hears the shower start before he jumps up and makes a beeline for the bathroom. Donghyuk didn’t lock the door, and Junhwe would be damned if he waited this time too. No, he’ll shower Donghyuk with so much love he drowns completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and this is how I escape smut, yeehaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me cute Jundong tweets *^* I don't actually speak Korean but google translate is my best friend (translations are so welcomed though!) and if you wanna spazz about Jundong or other dong ships feel free! 
> 
> Uh, I wanna say this will be a weekly update but that's probably not gonna happen. There WILL be an update though, maybe a million years later.


End file.
